Ayo Kita Berteman!
by niayesungie
Summary: Yesung belum sembuh dari luka lamanya. Bisakah Siwon meyakinkannya kalau ia bisa bahagia dengannya? Yesung, Siwon, Heechul, Hankyung. Friendship YeWon, slight HanChul


**Ayo Kita Berteman! | Friendship!YeWon | Yesung, Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon | K**

Yesung memekik pelan ketika dilihat puncak kepala berambut hitam seorang manusia yang duduk di ruang tengah rumah. Ia merasa grogi… manusia itu bisa saja tidak menyukainya, atau malah akan terlalu suka menyentuhnya.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!" Yesung mempercepat larinya kea rah Heechul. Yang lebih tua mendadak menghentikan lajunya, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap Yesung yang terengah-engah.

"Kukira kau benar-benar tak mau ikut denganku," Heechul menyeringai. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi pelan-pelan agar Yesung bisa mengikutinya.

"Aku bosan, Hyung. Eunhyuk menemukan bola merah entah darimana dan dia tidak mengizinkanku ikut memainkannya. Dia tahu warna kesukaanku adalah merah tapi dia tetap tidak memperbolehkanku," kata Yesung apa adanya.

Heechul tertawa. "Kau lebih tua darinya, kau yang harusnya mendominasi dia. Mendesislah padanya, perlihatkan taring-taringmu di wajahnya. Otoritasmu akan meningkat di matanya.

Yesung berhenti berjalan dan memandangi kaki-kaki depannya. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tidakkah kau belajar sesuatu dariku selama ini?" Heechul terus berjalan. "Lihat buluku. Putih mulus, lembut, dan bersinar. Tubuhku juga tergolong kecil, tapi aku tak akan pernah membiarkan diriku didominasi orang lain hanya karena aku cantik. Yah, paling tidak kucing-kucing lain. Aku cantik, tapi saat dibutuhkan, aku juga bisa menjadi monster yang menyeramkan."

Yesung berjalan tepat di belakang Heechul dan memperhatikan Hyungnya itu. Walaupun badannya sedikit lebih besar dari yang lebih tua, ia merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menjadi begitu percaya diri dan berani seperti Heechul.

Ia juga ingin menjadi kucing pemberani seperti Heechul.

Kedua kucing itu berjalan sepanjang jalan berpaving block di kompleks itu. Kadang mereka harus berhati-hati karena banyaknya mobil yang akan tiba-tiba menderu melewati mereka, mereka harus selalu memperhatikan jalan. Hal lain yang perlu diwaspadai adalah banyaknya manusia yang lalu lalang. Kadang sekelompok manusia perempuan yang membawa sesuatu di punggung mereka akan berhenti dan mengangkat Yesung, Heechul atau malah keduanya sekaligus ke dalam gendongan mereka, membelai-belai mereka sambil tertawa satu sama lain.

"Oh, mereka cantik sekali! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Tidakkah pemilik kalian akan khawatir?" manusia yang menggendong Yesung cukup cantik, rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda, dan baunya harum. Namun Yesung tidak menyukainya, aroma stroberi membuatnya pusing.

"Lihat! Dia pakai tanda nama di lehernya!" manusia yang lain, yang menggendong Heechul di lengannya memeriksa kalung Heechul dan membacanya. "Ah, namamu Heechul?" manusia itu dan kedua temannya mengelus-elus Heechul dengan semangat. "Heechul cantik, kau adalah kucing kecil yang sangat cantik, hihihi…" mereka tertawa bersama.

Yesung melihat bagaimana mata Heechul melebar karena terkejut, kemudian kucing yang lebih tua meronta-ronta untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman para manusia. "Aduh! Hei kucing! Kembali!" manusia yang kaget itu menyerah karena Heechul telah menghilang dibalik pagar rumah terdekat. "Aduh, kucing lucu itu mencakar tanganku… sakit…" katanya pada teman-temannya.

Melihat hyung-nya sudah berlari seperti itu, Yesung pun mulai meronta berusaha membebaskan diri. Cara manusia itu menggendongnya membuatnya tidak nyaman, karena ia mengangkat Yesung pada pangkal kaki depannya. Dia pun memiliki ketakutan untuk digendong manusia… Namun manusia yang menggendongnya lebih kuat daripada yang menggendong Heechul.

"Jadi kucing kecil, siapa namamu?" keempat manusia yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama itu kini mengamatinya dengan penasaran. Yesung merasakan ada sebuah tangan merayap ke lehernya, mencoba meraih tanda nama yang sama seperti milik Heechul di lehernya.

Yesung mendadak teringat petuah Heechul untuk menunjukkan otoritasnya, dan untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun mendominasi dirinya. Yesung mendesis sekeras yang ia bisa, dan memamerkan taring-taring mungilnya yang tajam ke manusia terdekat, yang berambut panjang. Cakar-cakarnya bergerak ke segala arah, mencoba untuk mencakar segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, apa saja. Namun mereka tidak terkejut!

"Oh menggemaskan sekali... Kau sungguh kucing kecil yang pemberani! Jangan galak-galak pada kami, dong. Kami Cuma ingin tahu namamu!" salah satu manusia itu membelai lembut kepalanya, kemudian mengecup sayang pucuk kepala mungil itu.

Yesung menyerah, manusia yang menggendongnya kemudian meraih kalung namanya.

"Yesung," manusia itu membacanya, lalu memutar Yesung pada belakang lehernya untuk menghadapnya.

"Namanya Yesung, lucu sekali ya?" manusia itu berkata dengan berseri-seri dan apa yang Yesung lihat di hadapanya hanya gigi-gigi yang putih dan besar. Gigi itu menakuti kucing kecil itu, dan dengan refleks Yesung terlonjak sehingga tangan manusia itu melepaskannya dan ia berhasil jatuh ke tanah. Manusia-manusia yang kaget itu langsung menyerukan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Yesung! Kenapa kau lari…?"

Yesung langsung lari menyelamatkan diri, ke arah pagar rumah yang tadi pun dituju Heechul.

"Hyung!" Yesung mengeong. "Heechul Hyung!" ia mulai panik karena kakaknya tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Untungnya kucing putih polos itu segera mendengar panggilan sang adik.

Heechul segera mendatangi Yesung, tapi ia tak sendiri. Ia berjalan kea rah kucing kecil yang panik itu bersama seekor kucing lain. Hankyung adalah kucing hitam polos, dengan mata kecil kuningdan bulu yang tebal dan panjang. Yesung ingat ketika ia menanyai Hankyung mengapa bulunya panjang, kucing yang lebih tua itu tampak tersinggung sambil mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kucing Andora, atau apalah Yesung tidak ingat. Ia juga tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sejak itu dirinya tak pernah bicara lagi pada kucing itu, bahkan walaupun ia adalah teman dekat Heechul.

"Hai Yesung," Yesung terkejut mendengar Hankyung mengeong lebih dulu padanya. "Untung aku bertemu Heechul dalam perjalanan ke sini. Dia memintaku menakuti manusia-manusia yang bermain denganmu, tapi untungnya kau bisa membebaskan dirimu sendiri."

Yesung tidak menjawab karena dirinya masih panik. Ia pun tidak pernah menduga bahwa Hankyung akan bicara lagi padanya. Waktu ditanyai soal bulu kan Hankyung terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Yesung, kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul berjalan mendekat dan memeriksa adiknya itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak lagi menyukai manusia, tapi aku tidak menduga kau akan sampai seperti ini…" Heechul ikut panik melihat keadaan Yesung. Nafas adiknya itu masih tidak teratur akibat interaksi mereka dengan manusia barusan.

"Aku… aku baik-baik saja, Hyung…" Yesung berhasil menjawab. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Biasanya Yesung takut pada manusia, setelah dia menyaksikan sendiri pemilik kami tertabrak mobil dan meninggal seketika," Heechul menjelaskan pada Hankyung yang memandangi adiknya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Pemilik kami sedang menggendong Yesung saat itu, membawanya ke taman ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kau ingat kan kecelakaan di taman kota?" Heechul berbisik, tidak ingin Yesung mendengar karena kucing yang lebih muda itu tampaknya masih sangat trauma karena kecelakaan yang terjadi hampir setahun yang lalu. Pemilik kami meninggal di situ, dengan Yesung di gendongannya. Yesung melihat semua darah itu. Sejak itu ia berubah… seperti tidak berdaya. Dia begitu takut digendong manusia."

Yesung yang sedang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Heechul pada Hankyung. Manusia-manusia tadi baik, tapi Yesung jadi teringat akan apa yang menimpa pemilik lamanya yang sangat dicintainya.

Yesung tidak ingin menangis lagi, jadi dimantapkannya kakinya di rerumputan dan menelengkan kepalanya kea rah kedua kucing di hadapannya.

"Hyung, ayo…"

"Kau sudah siap? Sudah tidak takut lagi?" Heechul menjilati wajah dan telinga Yesung untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Ayo, akan kutunjukkan rumahku pada kalian," Hankyung berkata dan memimpin kedua kucing kecil. Heechul dan Yesung segera mengikutinya.

"Han… Hankyung Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kami menemui majikanmu?" dengan ragu Yesung bertanya pada kucing yang paling tua.

"Tentu. Kemarin ia bertemu Heechul dan ia menyukaimu, yak an Heechul?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Ia bahkan banyak memberiku makan dan bermain denganku, dengan bola bulu warna kuning! Aku senang sekali, kata Hankyung aku melompat-lompat tanpa henti selama dua jam. Ia adalah manusia yang baik…" Heechul tersenyum kecil dengan bahagia, membayangkan makanan kucing lezat dan bola bulu berwarna kuning.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya," Hankyung meyakinkan.

Mereka terus berjalan selama sepuluh menit, sesekali berlari kecil sambil bermain dan tertawa-tawa. Heechul berhasil membuat adiknya merasa nyaman dan kali ini Hankyung juga bersikap baik pada anak kucing yang masih tidak yakin itu. Untungnya jalan yang mereka lalui agak sepi dan mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu manusia.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang tertata rapi, dengan rumput hijau di halaman. Halaman itu tidak berpagar dan rumahnya sendiri bercat biru muda, dengan jendela, daun pintu, dan beranda kayu bercat putih. Ada beberapa pot bunga warna-warni di teras.

Yesung menyukai rumah itu.

"Kita sudah sampai! Ayo masuk, Yesung."

Yesung mengikuti kedua kucing yang lebih tua, menjejakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya pada rumput hijau yang hangat disinari matahari menuju pintu kucing di pintu utama rumah itu. Hankyung yang paling dulu memasuki pintu kucing, diikuti Yesung kemudian Heechul.

Yesung memekik pelan ketika dilihat puncak kepala berambut hitam seorang manusia yang duduk di ruang tengah rumah. Ia merasa grogi… manusia itu bisa saja tidak menyukainya, atau malah akan terlalu suka menyentuhnya.

"Tuan," Hankyung mengeong dan berjalan menuju kaki majikannya. Ia berbaring melingkar di sana untuk beberapa saat, dan sang majikan membelai-belai kepalanya dengan bahagia.

"Hankyung kau kemana saja? Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah, aku kan kesepian…"

Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan majikannya dengan berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan Yesung yang berdiri kaku di pinggir karpet berwarna krem itu. Majikannya memandangi arah Hankyung berjalan, akhirnya benar-benar menghadap kucing-kucing kecil yang berdiri di belakang kursi yang ia duduki.

Yesung kembali terpekik. Ini tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Pemilik Hankyung adalah… pemilik lamanya! Namun pemilik lamanya sudah meninggal!

Manusia laki-laki muda itu mendekati mereka. Ia tersenyum senang dan bicara dengan ramah pada mereka, tidak menyadari keterkejutan dan ketakutan Yesung.

"Hai, kau Heechul yang kemarin, kan? Dan siapa teman kecilmu ini?" dia berkata sambil dengan lembut membelai kepala Heechul. Heechul memejamkan matanya bahagia dan mengeong.

"Yesung… jangan takut. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kau akan menyukainya?"

"Namaku Siwon, siapa namamu, kucing cokelat muda?"

Yesung tidak menjawab karena ia masih sangat terkejut, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia hanya memelototi manusia yang kini mengajaknya berjabat 'tangan' dengan kaki depan kanannya.

"Meong…?" Yesung menjawab, terlalu terpesona untuk mengangkat kakinya untuk bersalaman dengan Siwon. Dia mengawasi dengan perasaan campur aduk saat Siwon menggerakkan tangannya untuk melihat kalung nama di lehernya. Dia tidak mengerti, dia tidak takut pada manusia satu ini. Wajahnya mengeluarkan aura penyayang dan baik hati. Persis seperti pemiliknya dulu… wajah mereka benar-benar mirip tapi Yesung mampu melihat bahwa Siwon sedikit lebih muda daripada mendiang pemiliknya.

"Yesung? Sungguh nama yang imut untuk kucing imut sepertimu!" Siwon berseri-seri dan mengangkat Yesung ke dalam gendongannya.

"Meong!" Yesung berteriak panik, meminta pertolongan pada Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Jangan panik, Yesung," Siwon berusaha meyakinkannya, mengelus lembut kepalanya dan menempatkan kedua kaki depan Yesung di dadanya. Membuat Yesung menghadapinya. "Hai! Jangan takut, kumohon bermainlah denganku?"

Yesung sangat terkejut. Ini adalah cara mendiang pemiliknya membawanya kemana-mana dulu… dengan kedua kaki depan Yesung di dada dan ia pun suka menatap mata Yesung sambil berbicara. Siwon melakukan hal yang benar-benar sama…

"Yesung, dia baik! Dan dia setampan pemilik kita dulu, kan? Jangan takut!" Heechul mengeong pada Yesung dari lantai.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Yesung bisa tenang dalam gendongan Siwon. Ia mendengkur bahagia saat Siwon membelai bulu lembutnya di leher.

"Meong," Yesung mengeong sambil menatap Siwon tepat di matanya, dan menjadi sangat bahagia saat Siwon menjawabnya sambil balas menatap matanya.

"Ayo kita berteman, Yesungie!"

FIN

A/N: Seperti biasa ini terjemahan dari fic bahasa Inggrisku di akun Livejournal Niayesungie yg judulnya "Be My Friend?". Buat yg tertarik, silakan kunjungi niayesungiedotlivejournaldotcom karena semua fic English-ku paling lengkap di situ.

A/N2: Fic ini aku tulis udah lama banget, waktu aku belum begitu bisa English, jadi ada beberapa bagian cerita yg kelewatan ditulis haha. Btw ada yg mau tau kisah Yesung sebelum majikannya meninggal? Aku mendadak puny aide buat nulisnya tapi nggak tau kapan hehehe


End file.
